Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
Diverti e informa Poesietas saja de la poesior arabi grande Al Mutanabi = Me onora la mente de Om e no se corpo Me alora conose el par se condui e parla! ---- Si tu vide clar la dentes de leon No pensa ce la leon surie! ---- Si tu respeta multe la onorosa, el ta adora tu E si tu respeta multe la egoiste, el ta maltrata tu! ---- Si tu aspira fa un aventura grande, No cosa min ca la stelas ta sufisi per tu ! ---- Benefica de un cosa cual tu vide E abandona un cosa de cual tu ia oia! En la brilia de luna tu ta es tan contente Ce tu no desira vade a Marte ! ---- * wildlife= viventes savaje **Si, acel es probable plu clar ca "la vive savaje". Simon **me ta prefere "natur". jorj ** ma "wildlife" no inclui colinas,rios e arena , nonvivente: donce natur no conveni:-) **tu ave bon razona! "viventes savaje" ta es bon, natural! :o) jorj *envoy = mesajor ? en dision.=A representative of a government who is sent on a special diplomatic mission. 2.A minister plenipotentiary assigned to a foreign embassy, ranking next below the ambassador. 3.A messenger; an agent. *Un "enviada", cisa? Simon *"enviada" es bon. "ambasador", "representor", "diplomata" es ance bon. esta ajunta ta es ance bon per "emissary", cual no es en la disionario. jorj *ce es la desides sur me sujestas, pf? *La disionario ave aora "viventes savaje" con la glosa engles "wildlife", e "enviada" con glosas "envoy, emissary". Sur "envoy", tu disionario dona 3 sinifias; me crede ce tu debe eleje la lfn cual conveni la sinifia e la contesto. La sinifia du pare a me multe spesialida a la profesa diplomata, sin un bon tradui jeneral (si la ministro ave tota potias, perce e como el es su la amabasador?) Randy **La disionario ave los car me ia ajunta los pos tu sujestas, Ali (e pos la acordas de Jorj). Simon *cria verbo transitiva> cria verbo nontransitiva **Perce? On pote cria un parola. "Cria" funsiona como "dise" e tota otra verbos de vosi. Simon ** tu es coreta, ma como en engles e otras "cris" es usada la plu comun como nontrans. En dision:cry (krì) verb cried (krìd) crying, cries (krìz) verb, intransitive 1. To sob or shed tears because of grief, sorrow, or pain; weep. 2. To call loudly; shout. 3. To utter a characteristic sound or call. Used of an animal. 4. To demand or require immediate action or remedy: grievances crying out for redress. verb, transitive 1. To utter loudly; call out. 2. To proclaim or announce in public: crying one's wares in the marketplace. 3. To bring into a particular condition by weeping: cry oneself to sleep. 4. Archaic. To beg for; implore: cry forgiveness. *Me no acorda. De la cuatro sinifias nontransitiva cual tu lista a supra, nos debe considera sola numero 2, car la otras no parteni a la verbo "cria" en lfn. E probable la usa la plu comun de esta sinifia es pos un sita en un nara, como en: "«Aida me!», el ia cria." En acel frase, "cria" es transitiva, e «Aida me!» es se ojeto. La sinifia 2 de la nontransitivas es vera la mesma como sinifia 1 de la transitivas – e esta debe fa ce nos deveni suspetosa. Cisa ance la sinifia 3 (un cria de un animal) pertine en lfn; me no es serta. Ma lo es clar denova transitiva: "la lupo cria un ulula longa", per esemplo. Simon